bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 administrator I would also like to become an administator. Aquos siege administrator I would like to become an administrator because I correct a lot of pages Drago99 (talk) 19:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine It's ok I really didn't think you would let me be one anyway Drago99 (talk) 04:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh Hi I'm not sure if I understood you correctly why does laximillian scoken be an admin and he's only got 53 edits I have got 100 and you said I do not have enough experience? P.S Sorry if I sound rude Drago99 (talk) 00:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help. How do I change the picture in the upper left hand corner of my page? Never mind. Never mind. dragonoid fine i will stop adding it Infinity Hydranoid can u delete this page as Infinity Hydranoid is a fake page unless some picture or something is shown BladeDragonoid (talk) 09:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Combat Packs Excuse what does Ace's combat set include. (i'm new at bakugan)Sean Red (talk) 14:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind... Bakugan Buzz's new admin uses our wiki's pics? S/he asked me about this in Bakugan buzz forum. I know you mind that from the previous talk we had, but will you consider it again, after reading her/his message? The message of Bakugan Buzz's new admin sent to me: hello, bigbirdx1.. You're also rhivana, right? from Bakugan Wikia? I'm ventusbuzz. I'm also maryann from the BB site. I know it's late already but I still want to ask if it's okay that we're using almost all of your pictures from wikia and from the forums? You're always one step ahead of me in the updates and all that you're doing has been a great help to us. Really, thank you! Btw, can you please reply my last message about attribute variation template, whether you can solve the problem or not. --Rhivana|''Myriad'''' Hades'' 15:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Long Time Hi Abce2 How are you these days?Did you catch the episode 34-36? I am fine putting alot of info on ability and created some pages.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The haos award since you have the ventus award can i have the haos award?Cp22 (talk) 21:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Reason Abce he made im apropriate names for the abilities of farbros when I got their thats why I did it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ZYour right How did you become a Admin and buerucrat anyway? What do certain users do that they get blocked for a year anyway.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I become one How can I become a Berucrat?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry I meant blazecannon15 Drago99 (talk) 18:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) How do i add a signature? Bakuhorma (talk) 21:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) BAKUHORMA yes Yeah how do you do that thing with the signature like yours I'll be back to edit like that Drago99 I love Bakugan! 00:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) hi can i added videos oi eu queria saber qual é o site q eu posso entrar para baixar esse jogo do Bakugan Battle Brawlers naga colector bola pq eu vi e gostei e queria saber tambem se os codigos q vc tambem passou servir pro jogo do bakugan comum? how to use paypal abce2 dont delete this message do you know how to use paypal i want some of the gun traps on ebay block Can you block blinghill because he called me a !@# $#!@ idiot Drago99 (talk) 03:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Slient Naga hey i have had information on Slient naga being made im not sure if its true or not but i will try find out moreBladeDragonoid (talk) 10:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) no sadly i found out it wasn't cross dragonoid but there are rumors that it will be out soon along with Ulitmate Dragonoid and other unrelased bakugan i will try find more info for youBladeDragonoid (talk) 10:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Check this out Look at Flash Falcon Fly's page what I did to it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I changed the image size,added more page info added ability cards with calculated info.One question why do you talk like you do not trust me--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked Why am I unblocked? User:Duskullbone Do you have time/do you want to edit the pokemon wikia? User:Duskullbone What? What was that thing about 'Adminship' on my talk page? Recgameboy (talk) January 28, 2010 RECGameboy 01:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You so much. Recgameboy (talk) January 29, 2010 (UTC) I want to join. I want to join realy badly. Vandalism I vandalized because I thought it was funny, but though I stopped because I didn't want to get in more trouble. User:Duskullbone vandalism I don't know either, but why don't you think it is funny when I vandalized and put some fart words in the articles User:Duskullbone I would hit you VERY hard because I would be furious User:Duskullbone Oh and I know that you like Bakugan User:Duskullbone I think you're a good admin because I just do. User:Duskullbone You're welcome. Though you have edited a lot how do you do over 4,000 edits? User:Duskullbone Wow though I am one of the top contributors on the Pokemon wikia User:Duskullbone Go to Dragostand i found new gate cards! Abce2 go to dragostand to look at gate card Question Hey Abce2 do you thuink that some of the ability cards that look the same as the other s ones a Bakugan use. For example: Macubass Moby Cannon changed to Moby Killer do you think it is ok to put the second name in Italic and in Parinthhesis. Also Hydranoid Terminal Trident is then Trident of doom and later Death Trident. So this way people cannot ut alot of the ability cards that look the same and the effects are the same for some Bakugan.Do you think I make sense if not ask?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Trust Abce who do you or did use to trust on this wiki give me a list--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Another Question What did you think happen to Masquerade Phantom after he made the new wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates How do I make the Template Infbox of the Chaos Ability X Card.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Purpose The page is kind of dull without Images and suppose if we had a temmplate Infbox we can show a pic--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well How do you think the page is now that we expanded it info--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Mega Nemus Image There's an image of Haos Mega Nemus, but it's terrible quality, and there's already a good Haos Mega Nemus image, but every time I take it off the page, a certain admin, undoes it. I personally think the image should be deleted, because it's unneeded. Justinator119 (talk) 05:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : If Recgameboy does not stop undoing everything I do, I am going to quit this Wikia. I am making good edits, that actually make sense, and he keeps getting rid of everything I do. He is a terrible admin. Your Wikia is so much worse for me with him here. Justinator119 (talk) 05:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) b daman wiki Hi the b daman wiki ( a wiki about little things that shoot marbles awesome show) is in need of repair and I was wondering how you find out who the admins are? Drago99 (talk) 16:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ? Abce2, how old are you? I'ma firin mah lazah (talk) 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma ? Where do you live, then?? I'ma firin mah lazah (talk) 16:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Please do not ask these questions. You don't need to know everything about him. -- 21:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you do the fancy writing--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) FUCK YOU ABCE2 YOU ARE A RETARDED MOTHERFUCKER WHO SHITS LIKE HELL AND FUCK EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU SEE Hexados Why did you revert my edit? It was better than it was before I changed it. I'm starting to get a little sick of people reverting every logical change I make here. 23:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) This is still me. I just forgot to log in, but now I'm in. Justinator119 (talk) 23:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC)